


Still only an idea

by ImTryingOK



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTryingOK/pseuds/ImTryingOK
Summary: I'm trying to build up a background story for the skelebros and I'll involve a female Frisk and some OCs, hope it goes well ^_^'





	Still only an idea

**Author's Note:**

> Totally just a WIP but I wanted to get it down somewhere so I won't forget to work on it ^^

"Okay, you can stop for a moment," the voice behind the window calls in through the speaker.  
Sans stops walking on the treadmill and looks to the side at the window which only shows his own reflection from this side. There are dozens of cables attached to his head, near his eye sockets, on his bare chest, behind his spine, on his arms, hands, legs and feet that read and record all of his movements so the scientists don't miss out on anything.

Like a puppet on strings, he's been listening to everything he was told, agreed to everything he was asked to be experimented on and had followed every order he was given.  
He didn't realize how obedient he is until now. The scientists must love him for that. 

When nothing came through the speaker for minutes, Sans sat down on the treadmill, still facing forward, knees up to fold his arms on them.   
How long has this been going now?  
Will they ever stop?  
Will they torture him?  
How are Papyrus and all the others?  
Will he ever seen them again?  
And this girl. Is she safe?

"Sans?" the man calls in through the speaker. Sans stands upbimmediately and makes eye contact with the window.  
"We're going to speed up the treadmill, we want you to jog and run for a bit, OK?“  
He nods and starts walking as the treadmill turns on and steadily speeds up. His walking turns into a light jog, his grip on the side holds tightens slightly.   
After a few minutes the treadmill speeds up again and Sans had to let go to swing his arms as he runs.  
It's just like his own treadmill, he always practiced like this. First just walking, then Jogging, then run and he even upgraded the machine that he can sprint on it.  
He still has to get it back, out of the Underground. Along with his other gadgets. What else is he missing? The joke-quantum-physics-book, the self-sustaining tornado, his telescope, the trombones...

The key! The one to the basement! Is it still there? Should he get the stuff from there too? He's going to need help though, who can he trust to do that?  
Papyrus? No, he is the last person who Sans wants to drag into that mess.  
Alphys? She already knows about the basement, but she might not be strong enough to help.  
Frisk? Same problem, plus he can't be sure that she knows about it as well.  
Undyne? She would force him to talk about it.  
Sans keeps thinking, who brought that machine down there in the first place?  
Pane! He's big and strong, and he was involved with the whole thing! Hopefully, he takes his call.


End file.
